The Chaotic Misadventures of Discord
by DemonWriterX
Summary: Tired of Discord and his pranks. Celestia decided it was time he learns to have new friends and who to help him then his friend, Fluttershy? Will the Spirit of Chaos succeed in having new friends?...properly not.
1. Chapter 1

The chaotic misadventures of Discord

CH. 1

"Chaos Mistreatment"

Princess Celestia was not amused.

It has been a month after Twilight's coronation and Discord being reformed. If she can call it that, but that was far from the truth. She watched three pegasus guards being juggled in the air, their bodies shrunked to the size of balls. While their discomfort was apparent, Discord countinued to circle his finger in the air controlling the guards above him. He then realize Celestia was standing in the middle of his doorway of his bedchambers,when he let out a laugh.

"Look Tia!" he exclaims, his back against the cushions of his floating couch. "I finally learned to juggle, isn't it wonderful?" Celestia felt the side of her firm lip begun to twitch. She had to remind herself constantly to remain calm.

"Discord, please put them down" she said with authority. "I need to speak with you in the throne room" Discord let out a groan, dramatically placing his paw over his forehead.

"If I must..." He moves his finger downward making the pegasus balls bounce before turning them back to normal. The guards wasted no time becoming scarce not wanting to turn into a baseball next by the chaos master.

Celestia let out a small sigh of relief, but it was short-lived.

"Really Celly, ruining my juggling routine? and just when I was having fun" he frowns walking up to her, crossing his arms at her like a spoiled foal.

"We will talk about this later but right now we are going to have a little talk" she said, making him roll his eyes at her before following her to the throne room.

"Is this about how I flooded little Woona's bed chambers with soapy water?" Discord starts, throwing his claws in the air. "I already apologize, what more do you want from me?"

"No Discord, this isn't about that"

"Well, Is it because I flooded your bedchambers with cake?...I thought you enjoyed that"

"No Discord, that isn't it either" Celestia sighs, feeling a headache coming on. He twirls his beard in between his claws in thought.

"hmm...is it about how I turned the moon into cheese?"

"No Discord!" she whirls, making Discord snicker behind his paws, hiding his grin. He loves pushing her buttons. She quickly collects herself by placing a hoof over her chest and letting her frustrations go. "I am here to discuss friendship with you"

He lowers his eyes at her and cross his arms.

"You know my answer, I am never going to accept your friendship, not after you kept me in stone for a thousand years" he said sternly.

"I know, and I understand but I am not here to discuss that"

"Oh?...then what is it?" he asks, not sure to be interested or concern.

"Had you made any new friends?" she asks. Discord let out a smile.

"Of course I had, Fluttershy of course!" he replies enthusiastically.

"Yes, I know Fluttershy is your friend, but had you made any more?" she press.

"More?" he scratches the top of his head and shrugs "Why do I need more? Fluttershy is enough, she's all the friends I need"

"You do realize that she can't be your only friend?"

"What are saying?" He said with a low voice.

"All I am saying is that, you feel lonely" She mentions slowly. Discord let out a scoff waving a discerning paw at her.

"Please I am not lonely, I have no reason to be" he reputes. Celestia shook her head and walks up to a stain glass window making Discord both stare up at a familiar stain-glass picture of Discord causing chaos in Equestia, tormenting Earth ponies, unicorns and pegasus. Discord let out a smile.

"Ah, those were the days..." he said blissfully remembering a fond memory.

"Yes, I'm sure you were very happy using the ponies as puppets for your amusement" She said dryly, walking to the next window.

"My, my...is that sarcasm I hear, Tia?" His grin vanish seeing the next picture, of the two sisters turning him into stone. He grimace by the sight of it.

"I know its a harsh memory to remember" Celestia said with a frown.

"Harsh is saying it lightly" he mutters, he let out small shudder feeling the coldness from the stone and being unable to move. He had sore neck after he was freed. He followed Celestia down the row the windows to stop in front of a picture second to Twilight's coronation. His ears dropped down letting out a small smile, seeing a yellow pegasus holding his paw.

"From all that had happened to you, which was the best memory?"

"Between conquering Equestria and being friends with Fluttershy?...hmm, its a hard decision" he ponders.

"I'll be sure to send a letter to her about your _difficult_ decision" Celestia said making a scroll and quill appear.

"No!" he shouts making Celestia let out a small smirk. Discord clears his throat awkwardly. "of course... Fluttershy is more important than conquering all of Equestria...no matter how much I want to" he mutters under his breath. Celestia made the scroll and quill disappear and face him.

"Discord, I know you agreed to use your powers for good but, the way you been acting in the castle-"

"So it is the pranks I pulled on you and your sister!"

"not only that!" she said stomping her hoof at him. "You won't let any other pony be your friend, you push them away by turning them into your play things, like what you did with the guards...you know, they were there to keep you company but now I fear they will be too afraid to come back"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" he said with boredom, letting out a yawn.

"You need to know how to make friends"

"What? you must be getting a sense of humor Celly" he chuckles patting her head slightly, she pulls away from him in annoyance.

"I am serious Discord"

"So I'll be learning how to make "friends" like "_Princess_" Twilight Floppel?" he said putting up air quotations. "And I'm sure you want me to write you nauseating "_Dear Princess Celestia_" letters"

"Yes" she said turning her back to him as she walks up to her throne. Discord growls slightly becoming annoyed and snaps his fingers, appearing in front of the Princess.

"And what if I refuse?".

"It's true, I cannot make you" She replies calmly, stopping in her tracks.

"you're figuring this out now?"

"But!" she said loudly, she takes a breath before continuing. "I know somepony who you can't say no to"

"And who in Equestria will make The Lord of Chaos...change his mind?" he grins triumphantly, he turns away from her ready to teleport back into his room before a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Discord?"

Walking in was the same wimpy pegasus that he first saw in the maze. Her teal-colored eyes lite up with joy seeing the draconqui, making her trot faster up to him. He was dumbfounded by the fact that he got to see his friend again, Celestia did'it gave him the chance to visit her considering that she kept him busy from trying not make everypony his slave.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Discord...as soon as I got your letter I came as fast as I can" she smiles sweetly flying up to him wrapping her hooves around his long neck.

"M-my letter?" he mutters, he did'it sent any letter. Fluttershy pulls away going back onto the floor.

"oh yes, its in my bag" she said, digging into her pink saddle bag. She pulls out the scroll with her mouth placing it into Discord's paw. He opens the scroll reading it over in sheer disbelief. It wasn't even written in his favorite ink. Invisible ink.

_My Dearest Fluttershy,_

_It has come to my attention that you are my only friend in all the land, and it made me extremely lonely._

_Chaos is not enough to keep me happy, and I need your help to help me learn how to make friends._

_yours truly,_

_Discord._

"It was very sweet of you to think of me to help you make some new friends, although I'm not very good in making friends either...but I'll help you anyway I can" she said with confidence.

Discord crumple the scroll in his paw casting a glare towards Celestia who sat at her throne with a small smile across her face. He turns back to Fluttershy.

"Yes, well I'm afraid that Cel-!"

"I can't wait to spend more time with you Discord" she interrupts happily. "I mean...if its okay with you?" she said dragging her hoof in front of her shyly.

"wait...m-more time? with me? really?"

"Why of course, I did enjoy your company when you stayed in my cottage" she said sincerely."I even set the guest bedroom for you"

"Well I...you see, my dear..." Discord starts rubbing his paws together nervously. She looks up at him, her teal eyes piercing as it strikes into his soul. Her stare could'ent control him but the innocent look she had in her eyes made it impossible for him to fight against. He bit his lower lip unsure of what to do, but he did not want Celestia to win. "I will not be going-!"

Fluttershy eyes widen slightly, her eyes becoming glossy. He refused to give in, he wanted to win, he will not let the princess beat him. But, it was the whimper that caused his demise.

He let out painful smile.

"I will be... delighted to learn what I can about...f-friendship" he said, his eye slightly twitching. Fluttershy let out a smile that gleamed.

"Then it is decided" Celestia said ignoring Discord's glare. "Discord, you will learn about friendship in Ponyville and I will be expecting letters of your progress and Fluttershy as well"

"Yes Princess, I will write every day" Fluttershy smiles, bowing her head. Discord responded by sticking out his forked tongue in disgust. Celestia nods her head accordingly.

"I will be waiting patiently" she said. Discord hits himself on his forehead for falling into Celestia's hooves. He did'it know what was worse, being trapped in stone or learning about friendship. He was dragged out of his thoughts by a gentle nudge on his side.

"Let's go" Fluttershy smiles. Discord let out a sigh.

"Yes...let us go, oh and Princess?" he grins seeing Celestia's head shoot up. "A parting gift" he snaps his fingers and in a flash he dissapears with Fluttershy.

Celestia felt the castle began to rumble following with a cry, the doors of the throne room bursts open with Luna running through with fear. Following behind her was a large wave of chocolate milk. Celestia let out a yell before being submerge.

"Discord!"

Discord and Fluttershy both appeared inside the cottage, the animals inside quickly sent out cries of distress in having The Lord of Chaos into their home once again. Discord ignores them taking his place on the couch as Fluttershy tried to calm her small friends.

"Now, now, he's our guest, it's rude to act this way when somepony visits, even if its Discord" Fluttershy scolds at them. Angel thump his foot in defiance up at her and began to chatter a list of complaints to her. "Yes Angel, he is going to stay in the guest bedroom until he learns how to make new friends"

Angel shook his head at her, continuing his chatter pointing intensily at Discord and at her, making Fluttershy gasp.

"Angel, I'm surprised that you would think that! you know Discord is not evil and I trust him completely, you should learn to get along with him"

The small bunny's cheeks turned red in frustration before letting out a huff, hopping out of the room. Fluttershy let out a sigh as she watch her animals go outside silently.

"Well that was dramatic" Discord said with his claws set behind his head.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he will get used to you someday" Fluttershy replies. "We should get you settled in"

"No need" he snaps his fingers. "Already taken care of my dear"

"oh good, well since I'm going to teach you how to make new friends-!"

"oh yes, me making friends...how wonderful" he said with sarcasm which Fluttershy never caught as she continued.

"The first lesson is Trust"

"Trust?...ugh, I hear that alot from the princesses" He said making his arms go limp.

"Really?" Fluttershy said with excitement.

"Yes, but its not the type you are thinking...I believe their phrases are "I don't trust you using the kitchen" " he said, using his claw as a puppet making every word that comes out the voice of Princess Celestia. "Or..." he brings up his lion paw making every word sound like Princess Luna. "Begone you beast! I do not trust you no matter what my sister says!"

"Oh...my" Fluttershy mutters under her breath, her ears dropping. "I'm sorry they don't trust you yet Discord"

"hmm? oh no, my dear they are absolutely right, they said that after I turned their kitchen into bounce house and Luna's bedchambers a hangout for a group of teenage dragons" He let out a laugh snapping his knee "The look on their faces!"

Fluttershy shook her head in disbelief, it seems this is going to be harder than she had hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chaotic Misadventures of Discord.

CH 2

"Trust part 1"

The next morning, Fluttershy had a few ideas planned for Discord to help him make some new friends. He needs to learn what it means to be a friend, and the first thing he has to learn is trust. She trots up to his bedroom door giving it a couple of knocks.

"Discord?...are you awake?" She calls, pressing her ear to the door, only to hear loud snoring in response. She knocks on the door again, calling out his name and continued to hear his loud snores. She let out a sigh and decided to open the door.

Inside, she found him sleeping in his bed. On the ceiling. The room was in chaotic disarray. The walls were spinning, the floor was checkered, and the furniture was floating. Fluttershy shook her head trying to keep her eyes from spinning and flies up to Discord, who was wearing a pink night cap and gown. A sight which made her giggle silently. She gently nudges him on his arm.

"Discord, it's time to get up, I have breakfast waiting downstairs" she gently says trying to persuade him with a hot meal. He let out a small groan turning to his side away from her. The timid pony let out a sigh flying to the other side of the bed. She nudges him again.

"Discord, wake up, we have a long day ahead of us and you can't sleep in" she says putting her hooves to her sides. He opens one eye at her.

"Really Fluttershy..." he said groggily, still half-asleep. "Must we do this today? I do need my beauty sleep"

"Now, now I am fully committed to help you and part of that is getting you up in the morning" she smiles. He let out a yawn before sitting up.

"What time is it?" he snaps his fingers making a alarm clock appear in his paw, answering his own question. "six o'clock!" he shouts, throwing the clock aside. "You must be joking my dear!"

"But that's the time I usually get up to start my day" she flies across from him landing at the door. Discord floats down to the floor, his pajamas already gone.

"Apple-_buck_, must be proud considering this is properly the time she gets up" Discord mutters rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. He follows Fluttershy into her kitchen. He set himself down on a chair in front of the dining table. "Where is breakfast?"

"Oh...I did'it make it" Fluttershy admits taking out a bag of feed. "We don't eat until the animals do"

"What? you lied to me?...I not sure wether to congratulate you or to be slightly irritated" He replies,the pit in his stomach starting to feel empty. Fluttershy suddenly place the large bag of feed into his arms. Discord let out a breath of air finding it very heavy. How can a little filly like her carry this with ease?

"What am I suppose to do...with this?" he said his voice straining.

"Can you feed the birds for me? but only half of the bag, if you give them the whole thing they will have bad stomuch aches"

"And why?...I'm-I-doing-this?" Fluttershy eyes lower at him, feeling the hurt of his words. The sight of her sadden eyes made him become had a feeling that he never had until the day he turns Applejack's lake into a ice rink. Guilty.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I just thought with someone finally here to help me, I will have more time for myself" she let out a long sigh making Discord frown. "You know, Its not just the birds I have to take care of but, the squirrels, the bunnies, the mice, and even a bear. It usually takes me about three hours before i get to them all, and by that time I need to get started on lunch"

Discord ears lower, letting out a sigh.

"All right, I will help you" he said giving in. Fluttershy lite up giving him a smile as she pushes him towards the front door.

"Oh! you will?...oh you are so sweet, the birdies are outside just place the feed on the grass and later give the pigs some slop, there's a bucket beside their pen and the squirrels needs acorns so pluck them from the trees, got it? okay, good luck! I really do appreciate it!" she slams the door behind him, making Discord to face a hoard of hungry birds perched in front of him, like vultures.

His grip tighten as he slowly made his way to a patch of grass. He tilts the bag to drop half of the feed before it reach the ground, the birds were upon him. They attacked him in a swarm trying to get the bag and eat every single seed.

"Get off me!" he yells, trying to swat them away. Their beaks peaking at his body as if they had a vendetta against him. He despretly dumped half of the seed and the birds quickly began to devour the food. Discord took the chance to run as far away as possible, away from the birds. He toss the bag aside against Fluttershy's cottage. "Now I understand why she needed help" he mutters to himself looking over his shoulder."Those things are relentless!"

He made his way to the pig pen at the backyard. He put out his forked-tongue in disgust, seeing the three pigs lazily wallowing in the mud. He quickly located the bucket of slop which made him reel back, having the scent of rotten garbage. He snaps his fingers conjuring a clothes' pin, clipping it over his snout as he pours the slop into the food trough. The pigs press their faces into the slop with contentment.

Discord threw the bucket over his shoulder, moving on. He pluck acorns and nuts from the trees giving them to the squirrels who waited below. He notice that some of the squirrels and critters had broken bones, either on their arms or legs.

He strokes his beard in awe, knowing that Fluttershy must had mended their small and fragile bones. How could a pony do something so delicate with their hooves? He goes back inside the cottage to have the smell of pancakes hit his nose. He made his way to the kitchen to have a stack of flapjacks waiting for him.

"Oh Discord, there you are" Fluttershy smiles, placing a bottle of syrup down on the table. "That took a while"

"Well yes, I was doing all the things you wanted me to do" He replies with a frown. "Your animals are very hard to keep satisfied"

"Well...I thought you would use your powers" She said setting herself down on her seat. A slap rang through the kitchen, along with a red mark across Discord's forehead.

_"How could I forgotten?"_he growls through his teeth. Fluttershy let out a giggle motioning him to sit down.

"Well, I'm proud of you Discord...and this is part of the lesson of trust" she starts. Discord blinks at her having his mouth stuff with pancake. "Do you trust me?" she asks genuinely. He swallows.

"Of course" he replies with ease. "There is nothing you ever done to sway that"

"Why do you trust me?" She press.

"let's see...you have no malicious intentions against me, you accepted me for the chaotic spirit I am...and, you have a very sweet heart" he said gently, making her smile and blush lightly. "Which is why I like you more than others, there will be no other pony like you in all of Equestria! or beyond the years to come!" he exclaimes, before taking another bite of pancake.

"Do you trust my friends?" she asks.

"No" he muffles, his mouth full. She had a feeling he was going to say that. He swallows. "They're just waiting to put me back into stone"

"Well, I'm going to change your mind...come on!" she said cheerfully flying out of the kitchen. Discord let out a groan.

"This ought to be fun..." he said, dilegently following her outside.

Fluttershy position herself on top of the cottage as Discord waited below. It wasn't long until the mane five showed up. Their reactions was exactly what Discord imagined.

"Oh no!" Rarity exclaims a hoof over her forehead. "Not him!"

"Oh great, what's Discord doing here?" Rainbow Dash said with suspicion as she flys up to him.

"Causing more black weeds to show up, I reckon" Applejack mentions, remembering the blunder seeds that Discord planted a thousand moons ago, causing the plants to kidnap the princesses and almost destroy ponyville. Discord let out a scoff, quickly going beside her.

"Please, I helped cleaned up remember?." he said conjuring up a feather duster and slapping it on her muzzle. Applejack slaps the duster away, glaring at him."...my goodness, you never let the past be past now, can you?" He said, shoving her hat over her face. Applejack let out a growl placing her hat back to it's original place.

"Now everypony calm down" Fluttershy interfers going in between them. "Discord is here to learn more about friendship" Rainbow Dash let out a loud fit of laughter, slapping her knee.

"D-Discord?hahaha a-and f-f-friendship! oh that's rich! stop, I'm busting a gut here!" She said clutching her stomuch. Discord was tempted to turn her into an orange, something he would have done until Fluttershy flew up to her.

"Yes" she said sternly. "He's trying really hard and I expect you to try just as hard to get along with him"

"Then why are we here?" Rainbow Dash said with a scowl. "Discord isn't exactly a "good" friend"

"Which is why I'm going to give you all a little test" Fluttershy said, flying back on the roof.

"All right Fluttershy, We'll do your test" Twilight smiles, becoming ready to face any test with ease. Discord rolls his eyes at the new princess.

"We are going to do a trust fall" Fluttershy said.

"A trust fall?" Rainbow repeated. "What the hay is that?"

"Here I'll show you...Discord, would you please take a step forward?"

"Sure thing" he perks,suddenly his hoof disconnects from his body taking a step foreward. Fluttershy raise a brow.

"Umm...I mean the rest of you?" Discord chuckles to himself. He attaches himself back to his cloven hoof and looks up.

"What exactly do you plan of doing?" He folds her wings, and crouch.

"Trust fall!" she jumps, turning herself on her back and fell. Discord's eyes bulged and instictivly put out his arms, and caught her. Fluttershy claps her hoofs together, making her friends let out a sigh of relif.

"Have you gone mad!" Discord shouts. "Not using your wings, are you trying to hurt yourself? if you are, we really need to get you some help as soon as possible" He snaps his fingers, conjuring himself sitting on a leather chair and Fluttershy laying down on a red couch. Discord clicks the top of a pen he was holding, ready to write on his clipboard.

"Now..." he starts with a british accent, moving a set of round glasses up to his eyes. "let's start with your childhood"

"No Discord, that was a trust fall" Fluttershy smiles gently as she lifts herself off of the couch. "I trusted that you were going to catch me...now, for you to gain some trust and trust for my friends, you are all going to do a trust fall with each other...won't that be nice?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Chaotic Misadventures of Discord CH 2. Trust part 2

"I don't know about this" Applejack whispers nervously to the girls. They had their front hooves out ready to catch Discord; who stood on the roof with his back towards them. Sharing the same nervousness as Applejack.

"I don't either, Applejack," Twilight whispers, keeping a wary eye on him, "but this is for Fluttershy, and it's not a bad idea to at least try to trust Discord."

"But what if he uses his magic to turn himself exceptionally heavy?" Rarity questions, "I won't be able to keep my delicate arms up if he does." she whimpers.

"Yeah, Rarity's right! He can do anything" Rainbow Dash argues, "What if he does trick us? I'm saying its too risky..."

"Wait!" Pinkie interjects, scratching her mane, "What are we doing again?"

Fluttershy smiles, trotting up behind them,

"Alright everypony, are you all ready?"

"Ready," groan the mane five. Fluttershy looks up at Discord,

"Discord?" she calls. He turns to her with his paw over his heart, "Am I really suppose to "trust" these ponies with my life?" he questions, "What if they drop me, or not catch me at all?"

With a flash of white light he's donning a white tunic and yellow halo with a matching pair of white wings; an angelic choir singing in the background,

"I might get seriously injured, my dear." he says with a sweep of his paw. The others roll their eyes, while Rarity mutters under her breath.

"What a drama queen…" Fluttershy raises her eyebrow as she flies up to him.

"I promise the girls will catch you, you do trust me right?" she asks, placing her hoof on his paw reassuringly. His ears lower at her action giving her a small smile. A rarity for the other ponies to see.

"Of course," he says gently, before shrugging and pointing back to her friends, "but them? I doubt it"

"We'll see" She winks before flying back down.

He let out a smirk to his kind friend and put his paws over his chest. He let out a breath, and takes in a breath of fresh air. _How can she have so much faith in him? He couldn't put his finger on it. How can she even believe that her friends will catch him?_ He realize that she had faith that he would catch her when she fell. She trusted him. From his chaotic pranks and persona, she place her own life to his hands just from a single, invisible feeling. He leans back, with nothing to lose.

"Trust fall~" he sings and falls. The mane five prepared themselves for whatever Discord will conjured, their imaginations running wild with fear but instead, caught him easily with no tricks whatsoever. They all let out a sigh of relief, laughing nervously, looking over themselves to find any change to their bodies or the world.

"Well, this is comfortable" Discord grins putting his paws behind his head. "I could get use to being carried around Equestria"

"As if!" Rainbow Dash snaps and pulls away her hoof, which was holding Discord's head, making his head fall to the ground. He disappears in a flash to appear facing Rainbow Dash glaring at her with annoyance. So this is what trust gives him, an injured skull?

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy scolds, flying up between them. "That's a fast way to lose somepony's trust! Especially if its Discord"

"Well said, my dear" Discord praise, placing an arm around Fluttershy. "You could learn a few things from her, Rainbow-"klutz" he sneers. Fluttershy pushes herself away from him pointing a hoof near his snout.

"You too, mister" She starts making him shrunk in size by her scolding. Even if her stare was ineffective against him, he could never argue with her when she is being assertive. "You have to get along with my friends, if we're going to be friends" she said with determination, crossing her arms at the miniature Discord. He flashes back to normal size, letting out a scowl.

"Fine" he agrees with a huff.

"Okay than...Twilight would you like to go first on the trust fall?" She asks her royal friend.

"Of course, Fluttershy" Twilight smiles, she teleports herself on top of her roof. Discord moves in place underneath where he predicted Twilight will fall. Twilight glance at Discord who had a bored look on his face, he let out a yawn and looks at his lion paw finding his fingernails more important than preparing himself into catching her. She let out a low growl turning her back to him. Praying to all things in Equestria that he would catch her.

"Trust fall!" she shouts and jumps backwards. She opens one of her eyes to find herself in Discord's arms, she cocks her head at him in surprise.

"What? you expected me to drop you? Never!" he remarks shaking his head. "If I did, I would have an earful from Fluttershy" he said with a low voice making sure Fluttershy couldn't hear.

One by one came Applejack, Pinkie pie, and Rarity. All he caught with ease, the last one left was Rainbow Dash.

"I hate to say it, but Discord is actually doing well." Twilight smiles to Fluttershy as they stood side by side.

"I know, isn't it wonderful? I think I'm actually getting to him" Fluttershy inquires clapping her hooves excitedly. Rainbow Dash stood on the roof, her back towards Discord, hesitant on jumping into the arms of a chaotic being.

"Come on Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yells "you do hafta jump, you know!"

"I'm jumping, I'm jumping,...yesh!" Rainbow shouts and leans back. Discord took his chance. He let out a small smirk and snaps his talons. Suddenly, Angel Bunny was launched out of Fluttershy's cottage. He flew overhead gaining the attention of Fluttershy and the other mane four to the screaming bunny. As they were preoccupied, a black cloud appears over the unexpected Rainbow Dash. Discord rubs his claws together with glee and a bolt of lightning shoots out to her following with a loud boom. She let out a scream losing her balance. Discord shoots out his paw catching Rainbow Dash by her tail, her muzzle an inch above the ground.

"Goodness, you really are a klutz" he snickers, letting her go making her fall on her face. "You're lucky I caught you in time"

"Hey that cloud came out of nowhere!" she snorts, rubbing her sore face.

"What cloud?" he asks, innocently batting his eyes. Rainbow Dash whirls around and looks up at the roof to find… nothing. Not a cloud up in the sky. Before she could question it, the others had returned with Angel Bunny, who was chattering angrily on Fluttershy's back.

"Angel, calm down sweetie. I can't understand you when you're upset." she hushes him gently.

"He might be doing it for attention" Applejack inquires, "from you helping Discord so much."

"That… makes sense" she replies slowly, Angel thumps his foot against her and continues to cry and rant to her. Pinkie quickly spots Rainbow Dash, shooting towards her Rainbow colored friend with excitement.

"Rainbow Dash, did Discord caught you?" bounce Pinkie Pie, hopping in place. "Did he? Did he? Did he?"

"Of course I did!" Discord interrupts before Rainbow Dash could respond.

"Wow! you surprised me!" She let out a gasp. "Wow! hardly any pony could surprise me!"

"Well I'll be, that son of an apple core actually caught Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry I ever doubted him" Applejack said, elbowing Rarity.

"Yes..."Rarity starts rubbing her arm at Applejack. "I couldn't imagine someone as uncouth as Discord would be able accomplish such a feat"

"Oh that's wonderful, Discord" Fluttershy praise strolling up to him "I'm so "proud" of you"

Discord smirk slowly disappears, her tone made him feel slightly nervous. He forces a smirk on his face, trying to keep his cool. There was no way in all of Equestria that she could possibly know. She turns back to her friends giving them her gratitude,

"Oh thank you all for coming, I really do appreciate you all coming down to help Discord"

"Anytime Fluttershy" Twilight smiles taking her leave. The others follow suit, taking their separate paths back home. Fluttershy silently walks back inside her cottage with Discord trailing behind her. Once he shuts the door, Fluttershy calmly edges Angel out of the living room and turns to face Discord. She points to the couch,

"Sit. Down." Her stern voice makes Discord flash to the couch in an instant; sitting with his head low and hands clasped together. Fluttershy calmly went up to him flying to his head, talking to him eye to eye. Her calmness was excruciatingly unbearable.

"Do you want to tell me something?" she asks crossing her arms at him, her eyes piercing through him. He felt sweat running down his face like a leaky faucet.

"Noooo?..." he chuckles nervously, "Nothing at all my dear, lovely, kind, precious, and forgiiiving friend?" She cocked her eyebrow,

"You wouldn't lie to me… would you?"

"W- well, I- I- My! Have you done something new with your mane? It looks so sleek and shiny"

"Discord"

"No? Well, uh, your eyes are shining like emeralds this day-"

"Discord…"

"You look so lovely today, my dear, so radiant! Why, I swear I noticed _Dull_-ity eyeing you, she must have been jealous. Not that I blame her." he winks with a low voice. Fluttershy taps her back hoof against the air, becoming impatatient. Discord let out a sigh, giving in.

"Alright! You caught me red-handed!" he exclaims dramatically, conjuring a pair of cuffs attach to his wrists, and a striped prison outfit."I confess! I did it! I threw your ungrateful **vermin** bunny out of the house to distract you and your friends so I could get back at that egotistic self centered rainbow one. So, exact your punishment! Would you prefer flogging?"

He presents a flat paddle board in his eagle claw while covering his eyes with his paw. He had expected her to start nagging him about friendship and apologies and other boring things, not her wrapping her hooves around his neck. He blinks, wondering if she was trying to strangle him. His eyes shift from left to right in confusion.

"Okay… um..." he starts carefully, not wanting to suddenly invoke a rage fit. "not what I was expecting," he licks his lips nervously, "uh Fluttershy..."

She finally lets go of him and sits down beside him, "Thank you for telling the truth, Discord, even if you were scared"

"Scared isn't the word I would use" he retorts, pinching her cheek playfully. Fluttershy gently pushes him away, giving him a small laugh.

"When me and the girls went to find Angel I knew it was you; I thought you would let Rainbow fall… I'm glad you still decided to catch her" she said.

"Well in that case I- Ow!" Fluttershy had taken his ear between her teeth and pulled down severely, she wasn't quite done with him yet.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off so easy mister; you are still going to be punished! You won't be having any dessert for this entire week, and I trust that you won't use your powers to sneak any sweets past me…" She pauses to think if this was enough of a punishment before deciding that, for now, a sweetless week would suffice. Seeing him trying to slide away she grabbed his other ear and gave it a small yank, "and the first thing you will do is march right up those stairs and write to Princess Celestia about today."

"Ow! All right, all right! I'm going, I'm going!" Discord rubs his sore ear and scowls, so what if he didn't get any sweets for an entire week, that wasn't going to stop him from having his fun. Fluttershy lets him go and watches him grumble under his breath as he walks up the stairs.

Once he disappears from sight Fluttershy shakes her head. Giggling lightly, she walks to the kitchen, it was nearly lunch time for her animals. Upstairs, Discord slams the door to his bedroom shut, stomps over to his nightstand, pulls out a scroll and quill, and reluctantly scribbles down what he had learned.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today I learned about trust. My trust was lacking in my dear friend Fluttershy's friends. But I learned that I can too, learn to trust them as well as I trust Fluttershy. Except maybe the klutzy rainbow one. Though, who can trust the person in charge of the weather? Your reformed draquaniquos,_

_ Discord_

_ P.S. You should really restrict yourself from eating all the cake in the castle. I believe your flank might be expanding. Eat some bananas._

With a snicker and a laugh, he adds a few doodles to the bottom of his letter before rolling it up and snapping his fingers; making the scroll teleport to its desired destination.

* * *

- Celestia sits on her throne watching as the castle maids continued to clean up all of the last of the chocolate. Her brow wrinkles in annoyance as she thinks of all the trouble his farewell 'gift' caused. She's brought out of her thoughts as a scroll appears in front of her. She gives the scroll a wary look, taking note of the insignia of Discord sticking his tongue out at her. She lets out a long sigh and opens it with caution. Confetti shoots out from the scroll; hitting her face and getting into her mane.

She blows a piece of confetti off her nose and begins to read the contents of the scroll. She can't help but smile at Discord's accomplishment, no matter how small the lesson, he was learning. She knew she had made a wise choice choosing Fluttershy to be his mentor instead of herself. Even if she couldn't change who he was, a creature of chaos, Fluttershy could at least change his perspective on friendship. She continues to read, but when she reaches his postscript she felt her cheeks flare up with anger and embarrassment. She can't help but look behind her to see if there was any validity behind his biting remarks. She really couldn't stand him.

I do not own my little pony

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this far. ^_^ Thank you for all of those who favorited this story. Please comment below to tell me if you like it. Also thank you Leapingriver for agreeing to become my editor.


End file.
